eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5331 (11 August 2016)
Synopsis When Courtney shows up at Number 55 and declares that Grant is skint and owes her money, Sharon hands her some to tide her over. Louise heads downstairs and Sharon introduces the pair. With Courtney gone, Sharon tells Phil that she’s spoken to Michelle – she questions Phil – what the hell has he done? Martin clocks that he has a missed call from Michelle, as well as a voice-mail. Having listened to the message, a frantic Martin storms into the Beales’ and demands Michelle’s land-line number. Ian claims he won’t hand it over until Martin comes clean about what’s wrong. Martin explains that Phil has found out that Grant is Mark Junior’s dad. Coming off the phone to Michelle, Martin explains to Ian and Jane that Phil phoned Mark and told him his dad isn’t who he thinks. Martin and Ian head to the Mitchells’ to persuade Phil to keep his mouth shut about the true identity of Mark’s dad. Phil states that Grant should know the truth, but Sharon is adamant that it’s not the way to make things right between the two of them. As Phil goes to tell Grant, Sharon blurts out that Grant wanted her to leave with him –he’s still in love with her. Sharon points out that Grant is a mess; finding out about Mark could send him over the edge. Phil threatens that if Grant ever goes near Sharon again, he’s a dead man. Sharon finds Martin and assures him that Michelle’s secret is safe. At Number 3C, there’s a buzz at the door. A young man enters the living room and Martin is floored; it’s Mark… Carmel makes an angry phone call about the state of the market. Carmel tells Masood that the Council have told her that they’re still inviting applications for the role of Market Inspector. Shakil suggests that Carmel should apply for the job herself, but she claims it’s not for her. Masood tries to reassure Carmel when she brands herself as ‘on the shelf’. Carmel’s given food for thought when Masood states that you’re never too old to take risks. After Carmel snaps at Belinda for fly-tipping, Belinda offers her a free treatment in the salon, to which she accepts. Carmel listens with interest as Belinda claims that there’s nothing wrong with enjoying the perks of being single. Later in the café, Carmel excitedly tells Denise that she’s going to go for the Market Inspector’s job. Carmel also suggests that she felt like Masood was flirting with her earlier – she liked it. Denise is unsure when Carmel admits she’d be happy to have Masood as a friend with benefits. Carmel finds Masood in the Vic and nervously tells him that she’s attracted to him. Masood chimes in – Shabnam has called to say she’s moving out of London and he’s thinking of going with her. In the café, Claudette eyes Babe with vengeance. When Babe questions what her problem is, Claudette firmly tells her to leave the Cokers alone. Babe cruelly smirks that she’s an opportunist. In Babe’s ear shot, Claudette tells Donna that she’s heading over to see Pam – they brought Paul’s body home last night. On the market, Vincent’s appalled when Donna claims she’s been thinking about asking Claudette to stay in her spare room. When Donna explains that she believes Claudette is trying to make amends, Vincent relents. Donna tells Claudette that she and Vincent have been talking and suggests that she moves back to the Square – Claudette is delighted. Claudette smugly tells Babe that she’s moving back to the Square – she’ll be watching her. Dot summons Patrick over to practice Salsa. Over a cup of tea, Dot informs Patrick that she’s found some tea dances that she’d like to go to with him when Salsa is over; Patrick looks unsure. Kim suggests to Patrick that it’s obvious that Dot is interested in him romantically. Later, Dot catches up with Patrick and asks him to tea later – Patrick finds himself agreeing. Belinda rallies the troops to help her out at Elysium. Belinda flies into a rage when she arrives at the salon to see that a huge sign that reads ‘Asylum’ has been put up by mistake. As the day goes on, things are looking up and Belinda is hugely grateful for Stacey’s help and support. Back at the flat, Belinda raises a toast to Elysium and family. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes